The Blood of Hourglass
by Yukirin Shuu
Summary: Hourglass adalah perjanjian yang melegenda, jangan pernah bermain-main dengannya./"Aku adalah pemain sempurna, tidak sedikitpun kau bisa menyembunyikan dirimu, perasaanmu, dan takdirmu." -Uchiha Sasuke/"Sampai seribu tahun pun aku pergi, kau tetap akan menemukanku." -Uzumaki Naruto/"Sumpah setiaku tidak akan mengingkarimu Lord, sampai kapanpun." -Haruno Sakura/#WFCAngst2019-FNI


**The Blood of Hourglass**

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to ©Masashi Kishimoto.

Storyline by Yukirin Shuu

Sasunaru, slight Narusaku.

Karya ini saya persembahkan untuk sebuah event yang sedang diselenggarakan oleh FNI yaitu WFC Angst 2018

I don't take any profit toward this creation.

Please enjoy and read carefully

.

.

Hening.

Sinar rembulan memberi arah pada malam itu, sebagai pengingat pada manusia untuk tidak tergoda pada nikmatnya gelap dan segala ketersesatannya. Namun dinginnya menunjukkan jika siluet sang pemain berdiri tegap melawan seluruh ombak besar para penentang. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menghalangi langkahmu. Besi kokoh yang tersusun kuat dan apik melindungi bangunan bergaya klasik tersebut terbuka lebar bak dinding para gladiator yang siap menyerbu dibaliknya. Kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan segala tetek bengek untuk menghabisi penentang-penentang kelas kakap itu. Semua orang sudah tahu, jika kau adalah sang pemain yang akan bergabung malam ini, memainkan perannya dengan sempurna, dan tanpa sedikitpun jejakmu terendus.

Tapi sisi lain hatimu mengatakan tidak. Tidak untuk semua yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, tidak untuk mengadukan timah panas itu pada dia. Benar, dia.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Dia adalah sang penentang yang memabukkan, yang meruntuhkan seluruh pertahananmu sejak dulu, yang menjadikanmu sebagai rembulannya dan dia adalah sang fajar. Dia yang membuat perasaanmu kacau beberapa tahun belakangan ini, yang mampu merenggut seluruh isi dunia, dan dengan telak merenggut hatimu.

Tapi kau adalah pemain tangguh. Kau mampu menerjang ombak besar itu seorang diri dan kembali berdiri tegap. Kau si pemain berdarah dingin yang tidak pernah sekalipun musuhmu mengambil kesempatan darimu, mereka yang selalu tunduk karena permainanmu, mereka yang tidak bisa mengambil kemenangan darimu.

Langkah panjang nan angkuh yang biasa kau tunjukkan terasa berbeda kali ini. Berat bagai tertahan oleh dosa dunia yang kau emban, membawamu sedikit demi sedikit menuju neraka yang tak terelakkan. Dia memang neraka duniamu, tapi bisa menjadi surga abadi dengan segala pesona yang terikat di dalamnya. Itu bisa membuatmu buta arah karenanya, karena keindahan dan kehancurannya.

Terangnya lampu yang memancarkan sinar emasnya berbanding terbalik dengan bangunan luas bak istana tersebut yang sunyi, mencekam. Sangat mempesona, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti menginginkan tempat itu untuk ditinggali, namun mereka tidak tahu benar bagaimana matinya suasana di dalam sana. Lampu kristal keemasan menggantung menemani setiap langkahmu, seorang diri. Kau bagai ilusi, tidak nyata namun terasa, terbayangkan. Kau terus berjalan, melangkah dengan tenang, namun sebenarnya kau menyembunyikan gejolak hebat yang muncul. Gejolak yang memintamu untuk berhenti, tapi sesuatu yang lain mendorong tubuhmu.

Jam pasir berukuran kecil dengan corak rumit bergerak mengayun sesuai langkahmu. Jam pasir yang menjadi saksi antara kau dan dia. Sebuah saksi dimana suatu perdamaian anak manusia telah terbentuk. Saat cairan merah dari sumber yang berbeda menyatu, menjadikan merah itu lebih pekat dan gelap. Telapak tanganmu membentuk sayatan memanjang saat itu, begitu juga dengannya. Kalian menyatu, mengeratkan genggaman tangan satu sama lain, memberi tekanan sehingga membuat darah kau dan dia semakin mengalir ke pergelangan tangan, lalu menetes masuk pada hourglass, tersimpan dengan baik. Kau sangat mengetahui resikonya, mungkin kau yang paling memahaminya saat melihat senyum hangat dia. Perjanjian yang melegenda itu, yang hanya dianggap sepele oleh manusia lain, namun nyatanya, jiwamu dan dia saling terhubung.

Kau dan dia tidak akan saling memerangi, tidak akan saling menyakiti, tapi akan saling menyayangi, mengasihi, mencintai, hingga pada akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkanmu.

Pergi meninggalkanmu dan sebuah hal yang tidak pernah menghampirimu datang.

Rasa sakit.

Dadamu terasa aneh. Saat itu kau berpikir, apa seperti ini rasanya kehilangan seseorang? Seseorang yang sudah lama bersama denganmu, dan kau pernah berpikir akan terus bersamanya hingga akhir hayat. Tapi pikiran itu mengkhianatimu. Kali ini kau salah perkiraan. Dia pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak, hilang bagai ditelan bumi. Selama bertahun-tahun kau mencarinya, selama itu juga kau tidak menemuinya. Kau merasakan sakit itu. Selama kau pernah melakukan perjanjian itu, jiwamu akan terhubung dengannya, dimanapun, kapanpun kalian terpisah jauh. Kau terus berpikir, berusaha keras, dan putus asa menghampirimu.

Jika seandainya kau tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengannya, kenapa rasa sakit yang kau alami terus menghantuimu?

Dimana dia? Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Apa dia merasakan sakit juga?

Apa dia masih mencintaimu?

Uzumaki Naruto.

Kau merindukannya, membutuhkannya. Kau mengakui jika sebenarnya dirimu tidak akan bisa bertahan jika terus seperti ini.

Dirimu terhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu eboni berfasad detail. Kau mematung lama, energimu hilang bagai terhisap. Kau tahu. Dia ada disana, seorang diri. Dia yang selama ini kau cari, sosok yang kau rindukan, yang kau butuhkan.

Dia yang membuatmu candu.

Kau membuka pintu yang berada dihadapanmu, berusaha untuk tidak bertindak diluar dugaan, menguatkan dirimu, karena kau akan melihatnya.

Iya. Kau akan bertemu kembali dengan dia, namun rasa sakitmu kembali berdenyut. Kau yang merindukannya, menginginkannya, dan mencumbunya, harus menerima jika sang takdir mempertemukanmu kembali dengannya adalah saat dimana kau harus melenyapkan dia.

Kau harus membunuhnya, membunuh cintamu, pujaanmu, fajarmu.

Hati kecilmu meraung-raung, memintamu untuk berhenti. Tapi misimu untuk memburu sang penentang menggerakan tubuhmu, memburu sang costa nostra yang membuatmu candu, namun bisa membunuhmu perlahan.

Dia disana, terbaring tak sadarkan diri bersama bunga tidurnya. Damai nan polos tercetak pada wajah kecokelatannya yang cantik. Mata sebiru langit musim panas yang kau damba-dambakan bersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya. Garis bibir yang terlihat penuh dan merona selalu membuatmu ingin merasakannya tiada hari esok. Dia masih sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu, dia dengan segala pesona yang meninggalkanmu tanpa sepatah katapun. Kau berusaha untuk bergerak dengan hati-hati, tidak ingin membuat pujaanmu terbangun. Jemari tanganmu terangkat, mengarah pada wajah berkulit halus itu, mencoba untuk membelainya dengan penuh kelembutan seperti lima tahun yang lalu. Kau tersenyum samar saat merasakan kembali getaran asing namun menyenangkan masuk ke relung hatimu. Kau selalu mencintai dia sejak dulu, sekarang, dan nanti.

"Kau datang."

Pergelangan tanganmu ditangkap olehnya. Manik biru yang selalu memancarkan binar cerianya memandangmu. Dia tersenyum, senyuman yang sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu, senyuman yang dapat menular pada semua orang, senyum yang selalu menenangkan hatimu.

Namun sekarang senyumnya menyiratkan yang lain. Sesuatu yang lain yang membuatmu tidak tenang. Jujur kau tidak menyukai senyum itu. Senyum yang mengatakan jika dia akan pergi lebih lama lagi, pergi yang bahkan bisa membuatmu tersiksa, lalu mati.

"Kau tidak banyak berubah, Sasuke."

Suara yang amat kau rindukan terlontar halus darinya. Dia meremas pergelangan tanganmu, menyalurkan hangat dan keinginan tiada tara untuk merasakanmu, melihatmu. Dia merindukanmu, sama seperti kau. Namun suara asing menyita perhatianmu dan dia. Kau menoleh kearah sumber suara yang berasal dari luar pintu, mendekat dan decitan daun pintu yang terbuka membuatmu tertarik masuk ke dalam selimut. Dia menarikmu, menyembunyikanmu dari orang-orang yang asing menurutmu. Bisa kau rasakan suhu tubuh dia yang menghangatkanmu. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya kepadamu, berusaha menyembunyikanmu di balik selimut yang mempunyai aromanya. Aroma citrus yang kau sukai dari dirinya.

"Sumpah setiamu pada Lord adalah nyawamu, Sakura."

Suara pria asing terdengar datar namun terselip ketegasan menyapa pendengaranmu dan dia. Sepertinya pria asing itu tidak seorang diri.

Kau melihat wajah dia yang cukup dekat denganmu, tidur memunggungi untuk menghindari orang asing itu. Manik birunya terbuka, lalu dia menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya di lehermu. Jemari dia meraih hourglass itu, mengamatinya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan, mengelus kaca yang berisi cairan merah itu.

"Kau tahu betul bagaimana perasaanku pada Lord. Dia hidupku, pengampunan tidak ada untukku jika aku berpaling darinya."

Suara lain yang berasal dari seorang wanita yang kau dengar membuatmu mengeraskan rahang. Malam itu kau bersumpah untuk merebut dia, sang lord yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu. Persetan dengan segala misi yang kau jalani. Kau memang seorang penakut, yang tidak mampu menentang janji damaimu dengannya, yang tidak mampu menuntaskan misimu untuk menghabisi nyawa sang pemimpin mafioso.

Dia Uzumaki Naruto. Orang yang kau cari bertahun-tahun, yang merupakan otak dari segala kekuatannya yang mengakar di dunia bawah. Dia fajarmu, yang berkepribadian ceria, hangat, berisik, dan bersamanya kau mengenal arti hidup dan cinta. Dia yang meninggalkanmu tanpa sedikitpun ucapan perpisahan yang berarti.

Dia buruanmu yang akan kau bunuh.

Langkah kaki asing tersebut pergi menjauh diiringi oleh deritan pintu yang tertutup. Kini hanya kau dan dia. Dekapan yang sempat dia eratkan di sisi bahumu mengendur. Dia bangkit dari tidurnya begitu juga denganmu yang mengikuti langkahnya. Dia berjalan mendekati kursi kebesarannya, namun kau bisa melihat langkahnya sedikit oleng, yang bersamaan dengan itu membuat dadamu berdenyut.

"Jangan ragu untuk menarik pelatukmu."

Kau kembali mendengar suaranya, membuatmu memandang intens pada punggung yang selalu kau dekap dari belakang itu sejak dulu. Dia duduk angkuh di kursinya, memandangmu tanpa sedikit ekspresi apapun.

Saat itu juga kau menyadari, jika dia bukan cintamu yang dulu. Binar cerahnya tergantikan oleh redup yang terasa hampa. Dia Uzumaki Naruto yang berbeda dengan lima tahun yang lalu, dan rasa sakit di tubuhmu itulah yang kau dapat darinya.

"Pecahkan benda itu, dan bunuh aku. Dengan itu kau bisa hidup bebas tanpa harus merasakan sakit yang merepotkan."

Dia kembali bersuara, namun kau bisa menangkap suaranya yang sedikit bergetar. Mata elangmu memandang skeptis pada manik biru yang berjarak beberapa meter di depanmu. Kau berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bersembunyi di baliknya, namun tidak menemukan apapun. Dia melirik hourglass yang menggantung di balik mantelmu. Suara bariton milikmu mengalun malam itu, kau tertawa miris, menertawai kejamnya permainan dunia yang Tuhan berikan. Bahkan setiap musuh yang mendengar suara tawamu akan takluk sebelum berperang melawanmu. Suara tawamu kian lama menyurut, menyisakan keheningan yang terasa berat antara kau dan dia. Dia tidak pernah mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya darimu, namun dia sedikit gelisah.

Gelisah? Tentu saja kau mengetahui dia gelisah karena janji damai yang pernah kau buat dengannya. Perasaannya adalah perasaanmu, tubuhnya adalah tubuhmu, kau dan dia saling terhubung. Rasa sakit itu kau merasakannya karena dia pun sedang sakit.

 _Complex regional pain syndrome_.

"Senjata ini memang kusediakan khusus untuk membunuhmu, melenyapkan setiap organ dan saraf di dalam tubuhmu, mengantarkanmu pada surga lebih cepat, tapi kau kembali menggoyahkan keyakinanku, menghancurkan pertahananku, dan tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan yang memuakkan ini yang terasa semakin mengakar."

Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kau ucapkan selama hidupmu. Dia masih bergeming, disana, duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Dia bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan mendekatimu. Pandangannya menelusuri setiap wajahmu. Dia mengalungkan lengannya pada lehermu, menatapmu lebih dalam.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, dan tidak pernah berubah, Sasuke."

Tanpa kau menangkap pergerakannya, dia menarik hourglass yang menggantung di lehermu, melemparnya menabrak dinding, menimbulkan cipratan darah yang terlihat pekat dan kental di dinding. Kau membelalakan mata, tubuhmu membeku, tidak mampu bergerak sekecil pun. Nafasmu tercekat, seakan itulah sisa terakhir oksigen yang kau hirup. Dia merebut desert eagle yang kau genggam, tapi gerakmu lebih cepat. Kau bisa melihat kali ini dia yang membelalakan matanya, terkejut karena kau berhasil menggagalkan aksinya.

"Jangan gegabah Naruto. Tugasku bisa dengan mudah untuk menghabisi nyawamu, tubuhmu, tapi aku tidak perlu tanganmu untuk membantuku."

Suara dingin nan tajam yang terlontar darimu cukup membuat dia membatu. Lagipula, apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu itu? Kau tahu jika dia tidak ingin menderita lebih lama lagi, dan hal itu membuat dia berpikiran nekat dengan melempar hourglass itu, lalu menembakkan peluru pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia gila, kau tahu itu.

Dan kau akan lebih gila lagi jika melihat dia mati tepat di depanmu. Membayangkan hal itu sudah membuatmu tidak bisa berpikiran jernih. Kau mungkin mengalami depresi, yang akan mematikan tubuhmu dengan perlahan, dan jujur kau lebih memilih mati layaknya kecepatan cahaya.

Tapi benda itu sudah pecah, bukan? Hourglass itu sudah hancur, remuk, menyisakan kepingan kaca yang hanya meneteskan cairan merah kental itu. Darahmu dan dia.

"Kau bebas Sasuke, kau tidak perlu menahan beban sakit itu seperti lima tahun yang kau jalani, tidak ada janji damai yang pernah kita buat, kau dengan misimu, aku dengan para mafioso-ku, anggap saja seperti itu."

Kalimatnya membuatmu geram, seakan dia melupakan semua perasaan dan kata-kata sebelumnya yang terucap manis. Kau bisa melihat jelas kilat yang berbeda pada manik biru itu. Dia adalah si pembuat onar, selalu berisik tak kenal tempat, dan mulutnya suka bermain-main. Malam ini tidak ada definisi yang seperti itu, yang kau lihat adalah sosok dia si terencana, tenang, dan dingin.

Langkah kaki seseorang membuat atensimu beralih pada sumber. Sosok wanita itu berdiri di ambang pintu, wanita dengan riasan wajahnya yang terlihat mempercantik dirinya. Jemari berpoles cat kuku tersebut terangkat di udara, menggenggam sebuah Beretta 92 yang siap kapan saja wanita itu tarik pelatuknya.

"Lihatlah nerakamu lebih cepat."

Waktu seakan berdenting sangat lama, merekam jelas setiap inci timah panas yang merangkap sebagai peluru melintasi udara dingin kamar malam itu. Kau menghindar, namun semua itu terasa berjalan lambat. Sesuatu yang membuatmu terkejut adalah dia yang berusaha menghalangimu dari benda kecil mematikan yang melesat kearahmu. Uzumaki Naruto milikmu itu berubah, namun kebodohannya tidak pernah berubah. Timah panas itu menembus tubuh dia yang berusaha menghalangimu, sesaat semua itu membuat tubuhmu berdenyut tanpa ampun merasakan tembakan itu. Kau langsung menarik pelatukmu, menembakkan sebuah timah panas yang seharusnya kau adukan pada cintamu. Timah panas itu menembus tepat di jantung sosok wanita tersebut, membuatnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri, mati dengan simbahan darah yang semakin bercecer.

Haruno Sakura, sang mawar milik Lord telah tiada.

Kau menangkap tubuh dia yang oleng, hendak jatuh. Kau merengkuh tubuh yang seharusnya kau beri pelukan hangat setiap waktu, yang seharusnya kau beri tanda setiap inci tubuh saat pertarungan di ranjang. Dia kembali melontarkan senyum tipisnya padamu, seolah itu adalah hal yang ringan, yang tidak perlu kau takutkan. Dia bagai puisi lama, yang ditinggalkan, namun tidak pernah terlupakan. Wajah kecokelatan itu terbasahi oleh tetes air yang jatuh di pipinya. Kau menangis dalam diam, tanpa sedikitpun raut wajahmu bergerak. Tubuhmu mati, dan setelah ini kau yakin jika tidak ada lagi segala bentuk pertahanan yang selalu kau bangun.

"Kau brengsek, selalu seperti itu, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa membohongi diriku jika aku masih menginginkanmu. Aku selalu berharap jika kau memecahkan hourglass itu selama ini, tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal telah melakukannya bersamamu, naif memang, kau tahu itu."

Kau tersenyum, mencoba untuk meresapi setiap makna dibalik kalimat miliknya. Dia masih cintamu, masih menyandang predikat sebagai pemilik hatimu. Kau mendekatkan wajahmu dengannya, mempertemukan kedua belah bibirmu padanya, merasakan lembutnya bibir kenyal yang selalu kau dambakan, melumatnya dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

Seperti seribu tahun lamanya kau menantikan dirinya, menantikan wajahnya yang elok, menantikan hangatnya tubuh dia. Namun, seperti satu detik saat kau kembali melihatnya, merekam semua detail yang ada pada dirinya, dan kau langsung dihempaskan ke bagian terdalam inti bumi. Pandanganmu terhalangi oleh kabut hitam yang menusuk, menghalangi semua perjuanganmu hanya untuk sekedar menilik semua yang ada pada dia.

Kau menyadari jika bibir yang selalu menggoda itu sekian lama semakin lenyap, berdiam kaku seolah tidak pernah memiliki kehidupan di dunia. Kau tahu dia telah hilang, pikiran tidak jernih yang sempat menghantuimu terjadi begitu saja seakan kau adalah manusia buruk. Kau kembali menjadi pemenang di permainan ini, tapi perasaanmu mengalami kekalahan besar. Dia telah pergi jauh meninggalkanmu seorang diri. Fajarmu telah lenyap, tergantikan oleh rembulan yang berdiri tegak di tengah gelapnya malam. Kau memang si pemain sempurna, namun akan goyah jika pondasi yang selama ini menunjangmu rusak, hancur.

Sayangnya malam ini kau tidak pantas menyandang gelar sempurna. Dia adalah jiwamu, yang menjadikanmu si pemain sempurna, dan dia telah hancur meninggalkanmu lebih lama, mungkin kau tidak akan pernah lagi melihatnya.

Kau terkekeh pelan, namun menunjukkan ketiadaan. Mata elangmu melirik kearah sesuatu yang menunjukkan pantulan cahaya sinar bulan di sudut meja. Hourglass keemasan berdiri cantik disana, menunjukkan pada sinar rembulan malam jika kekuatannya dapat menghancurkan dua jiwa, dua perasaan, dan dua dunia manusia yang saling berdampingan, saling melengkapi.

Sepertinya malam ini kau menang telak, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau memang si pemain sempurna, tak ada yang bisa merebut kemenanganmu. Kau kembali tersenyum. Sebuah hal yang bahkan tidak pernah kau lakukan selama lima tahun ini, tapi dengan mudahnya kau melakukannya kembali saat cintamu berada di genggaman milikmu seorang.

"Kau memang naif, bibirmu selalu bermain-main, meremehkan setiap kata yang pernah kau ucap. Kau adalah pengkhianat, seolah apa yang pernah kau lakukan tidak memiliki arti apapun, usahaku sia-sia untuk mencari pengkhianat itu sampai ke ujung dunia."

Kau berbicara pada dia yang telah terpejam di rengkuhanmu, mencoba untuk membuatnya kembali mendengar walaupun nyatanya itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Jemarimu mengelus pipi wajah dia yang telah kaku, mencoba kembali untuk mencari kehangatan yang ada pada dirinya, namun nihil.

"Jiwamu adalah jiwaku, perasaanmu adalah perasaanku, aku membenci hal itu, tapi selalu mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih besar dari itu semua, Naruto."

Cairan kental nan pekat mulai kau rasakan merambat keluar dari tubuhmu. Ya, kau akan bertemu kembali dengan pujaanmu yang telah pergi lebih lama dari seribu tahun. Kau akan menarik tubuhnya, merasakan dia seperti lima tahun yang lalu, mencumbunya lebih lama, dan kau akan berada di keabadian bersamanya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Tuhan memberkatiku dengan keberadaanmu, sepertinya dia masih menyayangiku."

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang terucap darimu. Malam itu, tepat dimana semua orang berduka karena sang Lord, seseorang yang mereka puja telah tiada. Langit bahkan tidak henti-hentinya menangisi kepergiannya. Sebuah Hourglass berdiri seorang diri disana, dengan warna emasnya menunjukkan corak keindahan yang tertanam, menjadikannya sebagai benda sakral yang mematikan dua kehidupan manusia malam itu.

.

" _Kau tahu, diriku selalu setia di sampingmu, Lord. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika sedikitpun aku meninggalkanmu. Perasaanku tidak berubah selama bertahun-tahun, Lord. Aku menyayangimu, mangasihimu, mencintaimu. Benar, mencintaimu. Sosok yang selalu kuimpikan untuk selalu berdiri di sampingku. Aku melayanimu, berusaha untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan sedikitpun, berusaha untuk menjadi yang sempurna diantara yang lain. Tapi sepertinya harapanku tidak terwujud, menggelikan sekali. Kau mengkhianatiku, mengkhianati kami dengan cara yang menggemparkan. Kau melindungi musuhmu, seseorang yang seharusnya kau lenyapkan, namun takdir memang lucu. Musuhmu adalah jiwamu, hatimu, rembulanmu, pujaanmu yang bahkan aku tidak bisa menjadi semua itu hanya karena aku mencintaimu." -Haruno Sakura to the Lord, Uzumaki Naruto._

" _Sepertinya kau lupa jika aku adalah pemain sempurna. Hourglass itu kau pecahkan, kau hancurkan, dan membuatmu nekat bunuh diri di depanku. Kau memang naif, cinta. Kau menghancurkan darah yang lain, bukan darah kita. Kau benar-benar melupakan fakta jika aku adalah pemain sempurna yang telah menukar semuanya. Rembulanmu tidak akan pernah jauh darimu, tapi akan selalu berdiri dibalik bayanganmu, di keabadian." -Uchiha Sasuke to the Sun, Uzumaki Naruto._

" _Aku memang sang pengkhianat, namun kau harus tahu jika perasaanku tidak akan pernah bisa disembunyikan." -Uzumaki Naruto to the Moon and the Rose._

.

End.

Hai readers! Bertemu kembali dengan saya, asik padahal tidak kita pernah bertatap muka sekalipun ya wkwkwkw #plak

Saya harap cerita ini dapat menghibur anda anda semua yang membaca, semoga saja kalian bisa menangkap cerita yang saya tulis ini, karena saya juga sebenarnya masih ragu dengan diri saya sendiri, hahaha. :"

Jangan lupa meluangkan waktu untuk mengisi kotak review ya anda anda semua yang sudah membaca mwueheheh~

Karena dengan segala masukan/saran/kritik yang membangun juga mempengaruhi skill saya buat menulis hehehe

Salam Hangat dari saya


End file.
